Aladdin (TV series)
|picture_format = Color |audio_format = Dolby Surround 5.1 |first_aired = |last_aired = |preceded_by = The Return of Jafar |followed_by = Aladdin and the King of Thieves |related = |website = |production_website = }} Aladdin is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television Animation which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 Disney film of the same name. It was animated at the Slightly Offbeat Productions Studios in Penrose, Auckland, New Zealand. The series followed the direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar, and picked up where that installment left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, but now engaged to beautiful and spunky Princess Jasmine. "Al" and Jasmine, along with monkey sidekick Abu, the animated Magic Carpet, and the fast-talking, shape-shifting Genie came along to help, as did sassy, complaining parrot Iago, formerly Jafar's assistant but now a good and neutral character. The series was produced by Alan Zaslove and Tad Stones, who were already renowned for their work on Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts, with the notable exception of Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role (like in The Return of Jafar). Unlike ''The Little Mermaid'' TV series, this series does not feature any musical numbers. The series originally aired as a preview on The Disney Channel in early 1994,The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 2, February/March 1994: pp. 24-26, 32. and in September of that year it began airing concurrently on the syndicated The Disney Afternoon block and on Saturday mornings on CBS (prior to Disney's purchase of rival ABC). Disney Channel reran the series in the late-1990s until it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. The show was later shown on Toon Disney, but has since been removed. Characters Main article: List of Disney's Aladdin characters Main Cast * Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) * Princess Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) * Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) * Abu / Rajah / Xerxes / Squirt / Saurus / Tyrannosaurus Rex (voiced by Frank Welker) * Magic Carpet Recurring Cast * Eden / Dhandi (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Abis Mal (voiced by Jason Alexander) * Haroud Hazi Bin (voiced by James Avery) * Sadira (voiced by Kellie Martin) * Mozenrath (voiced by Jonathan Brandis) * Amin Damoola (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mechanicles (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Razoul / Prince Wazoo / The Sand Monster / Dominus Tusk (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Arbutus / General Gouda (Voiced by Ron Perlman) * The Sultan (voiced by Val Bettin) * Khartoum (voiced by Tony Jay) * Phasir (voiced by Ed Gilbert) * Mirage (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Ayham Aghoul (voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Aziz (voiced by Michael Bell) * Minos / King Zabar (voiced by Keith David) * Fatima (voiced by Charity James) * Uncouthma (voiced by Tino Insana) * Chaos (voiced by Matt Frewer) * Saleen (Voiced by Julie Brown) * Malcho (Voiced by Héctor Elizondo) * Caliph Kapok / Amok Mon Ra (Voiced by Tim Curry) * Thundra (Voiced by Candi Milo) * Queen Daluka (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Ayam Aghoul (Voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Magma (Voiced by Tone Loc) * Sootinai (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) * Ajed Al Gebraic (Voiced by Jonathan Harris) * Nefir Hasenuf (Voiced by Rene Auberjonois) * Queen Hippsodeth (Voiced by Kate Mulgrew) * Sultan Pasta Al Dente (Voiced by Stuart Pankin) * Scara (Voiced by Susan Tolsky) * Merc (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) * Shaman (Voiced by Malcolm McDowell) * Nefir Hasenuf (Voiced by Rene Auberjonois) Episodes A total of 86 episodes were produced. After the series another Direct-to-video movie, ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released. This was followed by a guest appearance on November 24, 1998 in "Hercules and the Arabian Night," an episode of Hercules: The Animated Series. Guest stars intended to be in the series included George C. Scott, Hank Azaria, June Foray, Paul Winchell, Phil Hartman, James Earl Jones and Richard Horvitz, but the makers didn't have the time. Home media VHS releases Twelve VHS cassettes containing 24 episodes of the series were released in the United States (including 4 cassettes of the Princess Collection: Jasmine's Enchanted Tales set, which contain 8 episodes). Princess Collection - Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: UK, Australia & New Zealand releases Ten VHS cassettes containing 19 episodes of the series were released in the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand. DVD releases On March 14, 2005, three episodes of the series were released on the Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess DVD release. Also, four episodes were released as part of the Disney Princess DVD releases. Awards Daytime Emmy Awards *1995 – Outstanding Music Direction and Composition – Mark Watters, John Given, Harvey Cohen, Carl Johnson and Thomas Richard Sharp (won) *1995 – Outstanding Film Sound Mixing – Timothy J. Garrity, Melissa Ellis, Deb Adair, Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson and Timothy Borquez (won) *1995 – Outstanding Film Sound Editing – John O. Robinson III, Michael Geisler, Marc S. Perlman, William Griggs, Melissa Ellis, Ray Leonard, Phyllis Ginter, Michael Gollom, Timothy Borquez, Tom Jaeger, Charles Rychwalski, Greg LaPlante, Kenneth Young, Jennifer Mertens, Robert Duran, Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson and Alex Wilkinson (won) *1996 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Special Class – Michael Jiron, Allen L. Stone and Deb Adair (won) References External links * * * TV series Category:1994 American television series debuts Category:1995 American television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Animated adventure television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Disney animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television programs based on films Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Genies in television Category:American animation with Middle Eastern protagonist